This invention relates to an electrical switch and, more particularly, to a switch whose contacts are opened and closed in response to pivoting of a rockertype actuator which usually is molded from plastic.
In a switch of this type, it is often desirable that two different portions of the actuator be of two different colors (e.g. black and red or black and green) so that the more pronounced color is highly visible when the actuator is in a given position. While a two-tone actuator may be produced either by selective painting of the actuator or more commonly by molding two different portions of the actuator from two different colors of plastic, these methods are relatively expensive and require special equipment.